Máscara de seducción
by SigmaRequiem
Summary: Una explosión en una batalla contra Naraku separa ha nuestros amigos. Kagome y Sesshomaru llegarán a parar al mismo lugar. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro a esta extraña pareja que se formo? ¿Conseguirán volver con su grupo?. Un fic sesshome contado desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**Holas.**

**Aquí estoy con mi primer fic :3 sobre mi pareja favorita, sesshomaru y kagome. Y bueno decidi hacer el fic a raiz de una canción xD haber que sale...**

**Antes quería avisar, el fic será contado en primera persona por Sesshomaru :c intentare ser fiel a su personalidad fria y sensual que tanto amamos todas jiji Otra cosa que queria aclarar es que este sería un prólogo corto si veo que gusta subo los caps que serán más largos e intensos. Disfruten de la lecturaaa**

**Los personajes y ambientación no son mios son de Rumiko, la historia es completamenfe mia.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios para seguir Ciaoo**

* * *

**Prólogo: El principio del fin**

Con soberana lentitud comencé a abrir los ojos, por primera vez en toda mi vida, ese pequeño acto me costaba un imperio llevarlo a cabo. Primero un ojo… luego otro… bien. Sentía mi cara postrada en un suelo húmedo, con cuidado la despegué y con ello intenté recomponerme a horcajadas, estaba tirado en el suelo. Me quedo sentado, no soy capaz de levantarme, maldigo mi cuerpo por sentirse tan débil, por sentirse tan humano…

La cabeza me duele, intento recordar que es lo que me pasó, y mi cabeza se siente dolida, pero consigo vislumbrar en la oscuridad de mi mente un pequeño recuerdo con el que consigo hacerme una idea de lo que pudo suceder.

Recuerdo estar en una lucha contra Naraku, estaba el grupo de InuYasha en esa pelea también. Para nuestra desgracia y pérdida de todo orgullo íbamos perdiendo, los recuerdos son angostos y lo último que recuerdo con cierta claridad es una luz proveniente de una flecha y una brutal explosión, seguramente la explosión es la que me dejó en este estado tan… lamentable.

Me percato de algo, no estaba solo, una mujer yacía dormida a pocos metros de mí, la observo, es la mujer del asqueroso de InuYasha, una simple humana de vestimenta extraña. La explosión nos llevó al mismo lugar.

Por si no fuera ya poco aguantarla inconsciente, la mujer tuvo la osadía de irse despertando, como yo, fue abriendo primero un ojo y luego el otro con dificultad. Lanzó un pequeño gemido de dolor que fue una terrible melodía para mis oídos. Después de unos segundos sin que pasara nada la mujer se incorporó y como yo se quedó sentada. Me miraba fijamente, seguramente no soy una grata compañía para ella, ni tú para mi, humana.

-¿Sesshomaru?- Preguntas con una voz rota por el dolor que tu cuerpo sufre. No contesto y mi silencio parece darte a entender que estabas en lo cierto - ¿Dónde estamos? - ¿Tengo cara de saberlo?, frunzo el ceño y tu cuerpo tiembla, decido ignorar tu pregunta dejando de mirar a la humana. Ahora mi vista se clava en el lugar donde estábamos.

Era una cueva, si, habíamos llegado a parar en una cueva tras la explosión. La cueva estaba iluminada por luz natural que entraba por lo que sería la salida de este lugar apestado de humana. La luz era ya rojiza, por lo que intuyo que estamos en un atardecer, y pronto la cueva dejaría de estar iluminada habría que salir de ella o hacer una hoguera con algunos palos que había esparcidos por el ancho de la cueva.

-¡No me ignores!- Grita la mujer consiguiendo captar mi atención y mi furia, la miro con desdén pero no parece importarle- Sesshomaru estamos aquí solos, mutilados por culpa de Naraku, no sé donde estamos ni donde están mis compañeros, pero me gustaría formar equipo contigo, de forma temporal, hasta que encuentre a mi equipo y tu al tuyo…

-No- Digo con tajante seriedad, antes loco que aceptar ese trato descabellado.

-Sesshomaru, te lo ruego, no te molestare y te devolveré el favor pero por favor no me dejes aquí sola- Una luz en tus ojos color chocolate me hizo ver que temías realmente ser dejada aquí, abandonada como una sucia rata condenada a una muerte. Suspiro con exasperación, odio a todo ser humano y esa mujer, no es una excepción creía que el idiota de InuYasha se lo había dejado claro… Seguramente si la dejo morir aquí InuYasha y su grupo me perseguirían hasta la muerte y eso sería bastante patético a la par que aburrido.

-Está bien humana- Digo a regañadientes aceptando la compañía de la humana, esta por su parte comenzó a sonreír con alegría, cosa que me crispaba los nervios.

-Gracias, y por cierto me llamo Kagome- Dices aún con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en tu estúpido rostro ¿Crees que tu nombre me importa?.

-Saldremos mañana por la mañana, hasta entonces descansa y olvídame, humana- Dicho esto, doy la espalda a la humana y me tumbo en el húmedo y frío suelo para recuperar fuerzas al cien por cien.

-Kagome- Recalcas a mi espalda- Conseguiré que me llames por mi nombre- Noto en su voz cierto tono divertido, como si fuera un juego para ella. Humana, no juegues con fuego o te quemarás-Hasta mañana Sesshomaru.

Cierro los ojos y descanso, se avecinaban días largos y agotadores junto a una humana de pelo azabache y malos modales, que requerirían de una buena paciencia por mi parte para no matarla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo 1 . Gracias a TODAS por sus comentarios en serio :3 me hicieron muy feliz, pues cada comentario me anima a escribir el capítulo.**

**Este sería el comienzo de esta historia entre Sesshomaru y Kagome, haber que le depara el futuro a esta extraña pareja. **

**¡Disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Musa de la decepción**

Dos días habían pasado desde que acepté el pulpo como animal de compañía, sí, hablaba de la molesta e insufrible humana que acompañaba al detestable de InuYasha. Yo, Lord Sesshomaru, un youkai de los grandes (no como ese híbrido, medio hermano mío) me vi obligado a llevarla conmigo.

Cuando caminábamos la mujer de InuYasha iba siempre varios pasos detrás de mí y nunca abría la boca, y doy gracias al cielo por ese silencio, pero la paz y la tranquilidad se acaba siempre que paramos a descansar, es ahí cuando esa insoportable mujer se empeña en hablar conmigo, la mujer no desiste hasta que decido marcharme de su lado… insoportables humanos.

Justo ahora nos encontrábamos descansado, era de noche y sería peligroso seguir andando en medio del bosque junto a esa torpe humana. Yo estaba postrado en un árbol, descansando, la humana por su parte estaba sentada junto a la hoguera calentando su cuerpo, la noche se postulaba fría. Los grandes árboles que confortaban el bosque eran tan densos que apenas dejaba ver la oscuridad del cielo.

-¿Crees que estarán bien los demás? Quiero saber si InuYasha está vivo o muerto…-_ " No creo que tengamos la suerte de que esté muerto" _Pienso para mis adentros mientras miro a la humana. Ella tenía la vista perdida en la hoguera, sumida en sus pensamientos, en pensamientos dirigidos a ese híbrido- También me preocupa Sango, y ese monje pervertido y… -Lanza un leve suspiro la humana- ¿Sabes Sesshomaru? Las conversaciones suelen ser de dos, no estaría de más que de vez en cuando hables.

-…- No digo nada, solo la miro ¿Cómo fue que cambió de tema tan rápido? Me desconcertó esa mujer.

-Las únicas palabras que has dicho en todo lo que llevamos de viaje son insultos hacia mi persona o monosílabos, ¿Qué pasa? ¿El gran Sesshomaru no tiene un amplio vocabulario?- Dice la humana con tono divertido, se estaba burlando de mi.

-Estúpida humana.

-Lo que yo decía- Sonríes con diversión y alguna risa se escapa de tu boca, parece que soy objeto de sus burlas, y no me gustaba- Bueno…- Vuelve a recobrar un aspecto serio, mientras su vista se dirige de nuevo a la hoguera- InuYasha…- Dices en apenas un leve susurro.

Me sorprende como esa mujer sigue a ese híbrido de forma tan incondicional, ese energúmeno podría traicionarla de la forma más vil y aún así ella lo seguiría hasta el fin, no aparto mi vista de la humana. Al cabo de una hora ella queda dormida completamente y por fin aparto mi vista para dirigirla a algún punto incierto en el horizonte. Con paciencia dejo que la noche pase y de paso a un nuevo día.

Cuando amanece el día, la humana despierta, mientras ella se prepara decido dar una vuelta a solas por el bosque. Siempre que amanece desaparezco unos minutos del lado de esa mujer, ella no pregunta dónde voy, ni se molesta cuando desaparezco durante cortos periodos de tiempo, por lo que me veo libre de hacerlos, es una buena forma de relajarme y soportar otro día con ella. Era curioso, pero desde que esa mujer estaba conmigo mi cabeza solo pensaba en ella, nada preocupante, simplemente era tan frustrante esa mujer que es imposible olvidarse de ella, no me extraña que Naraku la tenga tanto odio.

Vuelvo junto a la humana y veo que no está sola, la acompaña otra mujer, con vestimentas de sacerdotisa, un alto parecido en rostro a la humana. Era la sacerdotisa muerta, ex compañera de InuYasha. El olor a barro y muerte que desprendía la delataba.

-Sesshomaru…-Habló la sacerdotisa muerta, que fue la primera en darse cuenta de mi presencia, la otra mujer al oír mi nombre se giró para verme, la mirada no duró más de dos segundos, pero en ese corto periodo de tiempo pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos ¿Qué pasó en mi ausencia?- No esperaba que fueses tu quien ayudó a Kagome.

-¿Qué quieres Sacerdotisa muerta?- Observo que se ofende la sacerdotisa, solo dije lo que era.

-Solo venía a decir unas cosas a Kagome, ya me iba, un placer- Hace una reverencia ante mí, sonríe de medio lado y se marcha, perdiéndose entre la maleza del bosque. Era sorprendente lo mucho que se parecían esas dos, y lo diferentes que eran, una era puro odio, frialdad, sed de venganza mientras que la otra era calidez, bondad y amor cursi.

-Sigamos nuestro camino- La humana cogió su mochila y comenzó a andar con paso ligero.

La seguía por detrás, por primera vez era ella quien llevaba la delantera, lo que fuera que la contara esa sacerdotisa muerta la había destrozado emocional mente, normalmente estar a su lado te rodea de pura paz (aun que ella te crispe los nervios) ahora irradiaba tristeza, intento ignorar este pequeño capitulo del viaje y me centro en seguir nuestro camino, cuanto antes encontremos a su grupo, antes podré prepararme para arrancar a Naraku su cabeza, solo pensarlo mi cuerpo experimentaba cierto placer.

Pasado un tiempo sin que algo interesante surja, llegamos a un punto muerto, al menos para mí. Habíamos atravesado todo el bosque y habíamos llegado a parar en un pueblo, no es la mejor opción a travesar el pueblo, no creo que los aldeanos me acepten, y lo peor de todo, que yo les acepte a ellos.

-Deberíamos descansar en esta aldea-Habla por primera vez desde el encuentro fortuito con la sacerdotisa muerta.

-No- Ahora si, la mujer se gira para mirarme, su cara mostraba desconcierto.

-¿Por qué? Seguro que los aldeanos nos ofrecen cobijo si les ayudamos en alguna tarea.

-Humana estúpida, para ellos soy un demonio, nada mas verme me atacarían, y nunca me rebajaría para hacer alguna tarea, y menos la de un humano- La mujer se sorprende, cosa que me hace mirarla aún con más seriedad y enfado.

-¡Que grata sorpresa! ¡Sabes hablar!- Vuelve el extraño humor de la mujer, ni si quiera la sacerdotisa muerta pudo apagar eso de ti- Bueno ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Volver al bosque e ir por otro lado

-No

-¿Osas contradecirme?- La miro fulminante, y aun así ella no para en sus contestaciones.

-Sí, Sesshomaru, en el pueblo puedo conseguir medicinas, y comida, si volvemos al bosque moriré de hambre.

-No me importa.

-Si te importa

-No

-Pues vete, yo me quedo en el pueblo, ya vendrá InuYasha por mí, no necesito de tu ayuda- Deja de mirarme y se cruza de brazos con indignació.

-Muy bien, me iré- Contesto tajante, parecía increíble lo fácil que fue deshacerse de ella.

Pero el destino, la suerte, karma o como quieran llamarlo, no es tan bueno conmigo y no quiso que me separara de esa estúpida humana de forma tan sencilla. Antes de poder si quiera marcharme el suelo comenzó a temblar, y de este salió un demonio con aspecto de gusano gigante, asqueroso. Miraba a la humana, y supe que quería ese demonio de pacotilla, los fragmentos que esa mujer guardaba. El demonio se abalanzó voraz hacia la mujer, pero en un rápido movimiento me interpuse parando su boca, cuando vi el mejor momento usé mis garras envenenadas para dar fin a la existencia de ese mediocre demonio que no servía ni para dar muerte a un humano. Me salpica un poco la sangre del demonio, pero no me importa, observo con superioridad el cuerpo del demonio muerto y sonrió levemente, fácil…

-Gracias…- Escucho la voz de la mujer tras de mí, me giro, estaba sentada en el suelo y aun se podía ver en su rostro algo de miedo- Gracias –Repitió- Si no hubiera sido por…

La mujer calló, y sabía por qué. Los humanos de esa aldea se acercaban a nosotros felices , vitoreaban y gritaban, ¿Qué pasaba?. Uno de esos humanos que estaba entre los aldeanos se acercó a mí, era un anciano, calvo, arrugado, una edad entre los noventa y la muerte, vestía como un monje. El anciano se quedó parado frente a mi apoyado en su bastón.

-Gracias poderoso Youkai, nos salvaste de ese demonio que se comía a los más jóvenes de la aldea y nuestras cosechas, te debemos la vida- El anciano hizo una reverencia y los demás aldeanos le imitaron. Odiaba lo que estaba sucediendo ahora… demasiado humano junto, demasiado odio.- Por favor, aceptar la hospitalidad de mi aldea, pueden quedarse a descansar tú y su mujer.

-¿De verdad?- No me había fijado, la humana se había puesto ya en pie a unos pasos de mi y con notable alegría- ¡Qué alegría! ¿Verdad Sesshomaru?

- … - Callé, era lo único que podía hacer, la humana estaba feliz, claro, había conseguido su propósito de quedarse en la aldea y no solo eso, que yo también me quedara, aún cabía la posibilidad de irse de allí, ignorar a esos humanos y a la mujer, pero por alguna extraña razón que desconozco no lo hice y me quedé a dormir en una aldea, rodeado de humanos junto a la mujer aquella, espero que los aldeanos supieran rezar, pues lo necesitarían si mi ira se desatase, no creo ser capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo en este lugar…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?. Sí, ya en el primer cap aparece Kykio, pero era necesario para una cosa que se verá más adelante :3. De momento el grupo que siempre va con Kagome no aparecerá, ni tampoco Rin ni Jaken pero no os preocupes, darles tiempo y aparecerán x´D**

**Espero vuestra opinión sobre el cap ^^ me encanta leer las opiniones de la gente.**

**Sin más me despido hasta el segundo capítulo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa ¿Qué tal?**

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo ^^ este he de decir que quedó corto, pero tranquilas, lo compensa el capitulo 3 xD que me está quedando bastante denso.**

**También debo decir que siento el retraso x´D pero estaba en la playa y se me acabaron los megas del móvil y no pude actualizar el jueves, que fue cuando tenía pensad subir este capitulo, pero en compensación subiré mañana mismo el 3º ^^**

**Ahora os dejo con el capítulo :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Desilusión**

El cielo se había cubierto de su manto oscuro, la luna estaba llena y relucía entre todas las demás estrellas que adornaban el cielo, esta noche era especial, no por el candor que la luna desprendía, ni si quiera por la paz que gozaba hoy el cielo. Era especial, por otros motivos, quizá sea el hecho de acompañar a esa humana de extraño comportamiento, quizá fue el hecho de salvar su vida de esa forma tan impulsiva, quizá sea el hecho que los humanos no me temieran, quizá sea yo, que no me hago a la idea de dormir en una aldea de rodeado por estos seres.

Estoy fuera de la casa que nos habían cedido como hogar provisional para descansar. En ningún momento entré dentro, ni probé los manjares que prepararon los humanos, todo el tiempo estuve sentado detrás de la de casa apoyando mi espalda en esta.

Respiro con lentitud, siento que el aire se volvió pesado, denso, imposible de respirar. Entonces lo siento, la humana se acerca, se aproxima con peligrosa rapidez donde estoy ¿Qué querrá ahora? Dejo que venga y que acabe cuanto antes con lo que sea que quiera decirme. En unos segundos la chica ya está frente a mí, siento sus ojos posados en mí, los ignoro y sigo con mi vista perdida en el cielo.

-¿Nunca te alteras? – Tuve el impulso de contestar, que ella me alteraba, pero me controlé y permanecí callado, se veía que tenía ganas de guerra – Siempre tan serio, con esa mirada fría y afilada, capaz de cortar a alguien, ¿Nunca has pensado en sonreír?

-Sonreiré de eterna felicidad cuando te marches.- Escuché una risita proveniente de la mujer.

-Muy gracioso, al final vas a ser todo un humorista- La mujer hizo una pausa, y continuó- Verás vine aquí para darte las gracias por salvarme de aquel demonio, si no fuera por ti ahora mismo estaría criando malvas.

-Podría decirse que me debes tu vida

-Jajaja sí, se podría decir así

-Muy bien-Ahora decido posar mis ojos en la mujer, esta se sorprende y da un ligero paso hacia atrás. En sus ojos achocolatados puedo distinguir los míos ambarinos reluciendo con intensidad- Ahora me servirás a mí hasta que pagues tu deuda.

-Muy gracioso Sesshomaru, pero ya hiciste bastantes bromas por hoy, podrías romperte por hacer tanta broma seguida-La chica usó un tono irónico que poco me gustó y mi rostro sereno tornó a cierto enfado, acentuándose sobre todo en mis ojos, ella lo notó y palideció unos instantes.-¿Vas en serio? ¡¿Y cómo narices pretendes que salde esa deuda?! Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo sabré que está saldada?

-Nunca

-No puedo, volveré con InuYasha, con mis amigos y mataremos a Naraku, en ese problema no entra que yo sea tu esclava

-Ahora si entrará, me debes tu vida

-Mira me da igual que te deba la vida, cuando InuYasha sepa de mi paradero me rescatará de ti- Ante ese comentario sonrío.

-Já, ¿Me dices que InuYasha vendrá por ti para rescatarte porque eres su amada?-La humana quedó en silencio y decidí seguir hablando- Ese híbrido está enamorado de esa sacerdotisa muerta, siempre lo estuvo, ellos dos tenían una historia de amor que por culpa de Naraku no floreció, entre ellos dos, no cabes tú.

-Eso…-Quedó callada, y me arrepentí de mis apalabras, no por el contenido, ni por cualquier otra banalidad, si no porque había hablado demasiado ante una humana, la había dado una atención que no merecía-Eso no es así, tú no sabes nada ¡Nada! Hablas por hablar, de lo que has escuchado por ahí, pero la realidad es otra, es más complicado de lo que parece

-¿Complicado? Complicado es matar a Naraku, lo demás es terriblemente sencillo

-El amor no es sencillo

-El amor es una estupidez, un invento de los humanos para sentirse especiales y no ver lo inútiles que son- Era ahora ella quien me miraba con intensidad, sus ojos brillaban ¿A caso le duele que le digan la verdad? Que se aguante.

-Hasta tú podrías caer en las redes de un amor no correspondido-Dijo de una forma muy seria y serena que hasta a mi me dejó sorprendido, sus cambios de actitud tan bruscos eran superior a mis fuerzas

-Nunca pasará

-Puede que no ahora, pero algún día te enamorarás de alguien que no pueda corresponderte

-Y ese día admitiré mi derrota, hasta entonces déjame en paz –Di por zanjada la conversación apartando la vista de la mujer del híbrido.

Escuché los pasos de la mujer alejándose, se había marchado, al menos sin protestar. De verdad no aguantaba a esa humana. Si el ser humano, es una raza que aborrezco, odio y mataría sin compasión alguna, esa mujer aviva ese fuego en mi interior.

Ella hablaba del amor, como si supiera lo que significa esa palabra. Yo por desgracia, (o por gracia según mi punto de vista) carezco de ese sentimiento de amor. Solo albergo odio, rompiéndome por las venas, es la rabia que pudre mi ser, que me atormenta siempre, es el precio que debo pagar por obtener el poder que sea necesario para matar al despreciable de Naraku, odiado con todo mi ser, y solo superado por esa dichosa humana que tenía por acompañante. Si pudiera soñar, ella estaría en mis pesadillas.

La noche va llegando a su fin, y con eso el comienzo de un nuevo día. Por alguna extraña razón sentí en mi interior que no tendría que soportar a esa humana nunca más, y eso me dio… ¿Miedo? No, odio, odio hacia ella, a veces el Miedo, el dolor y el odio pueden llegar a confundirse si no puedes comprender esos sentimientos… Sentimientos innecesarios que hasta yo poseo, pero están bien guardados bajo llave, solo saco a relucir los que son necesarios, y el amor, no es uno de ellos.

* * *

**Corto ¿Verdad? xD.**

**Este capítulo como el primero eran una introducción a lo que se avecina, quería que vieran lo terco que es Sesshomaru con el odio que cree albergar, que quedara constancia también que Kagome está in love de InuYasha xD y que Kykio siempre está merodeando por los al rededores.**

**En fin este fue cun cap flojo pero os aseguro que el siguiente valdrá la pena, comenzará la trama real que tenía pensada *_***

**Bueno ahora quiero dar las gracias por vuestros sensuales comentarios que me animan a seguir y sobre todo los comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, diciendo que podría cambiar en el fic para hacerlo mejor, en el próximo capítulo conest los comentarios :D (Si, todo comienza en el siguiente capítulo xDDDDDDDDDDDDD en todas mis historias el capítulo 3 es el comienzo de todo).**

**Ah y antes de irme, tengo pensado hacer un One-Shot, pero no se que pareja usar de InuYasha, si Kagome e Inu, Kagome y Sesshomaro o Kagome y Naraku x´D SI todo Kagome con alguien, envidio a esa chica xD**

**Bueeeeeeno me despido ya, mañana tendrán el siguiente capítulo !**


End file.
